Ritual
by kunoichixakura
Summary: .SakuHidan. What happens when Hidan decides to create a new ritual for Jashin? One that just happens to include one other person... mainly Sakura? .ONESHOT.


**Ritual**

**SakuHidan**

**summary: What happens when Hidan decides to create a new ritual for Jashin? One that just happens to include one other person... mainly Sakura? **

**one-shot**

**I was just pretty bored and decided there needed to be one more SakuHidan fic! ^ ^**

**WARNING: **_**Strong language!!!!!**_

**(i'm putting up the warning for all the "kiddies" who think reading this shit is alright. its not. because i got a fucking PM that was from a "kiddie" and they were telling me to "quit using the language because its bad" well fuck them and no im not going to give anyone their penname because a. i deleted it and forgot it anyway and b. theyre not worth my time.)**

**Besides, would there be a Hidan fic if there WASN'T swearing? I didn't think so! XD**

**Also, I'll most likely be messing with the Jashinism (???) so please please PLEASE don't flame because of that. Its because I don't know much of it (because I never really had the need to look it up or something like that so nyehh.) Oh and I'm also sorry if this seems rushed in anyway. Its actually taken me over a month to write it. .' And the ending REALLY sucks, I know.**

For once, it was quiet in Akatsuki Headquarters. Pein and Konan had important matters to discuss, Itachi and Kisame were off on some assasination of an Iwa offical that had somehow gotten important information, Kakuzu was on a solo mission, Zetsu was... somewhere, and Sakura and Deidara were left mission-less, as was Hidan.

Sure, Sakura _had_ killed Deidara's previous partner, Sasori, but Deidara forgave her. After all, in the world of shinobi it's survival of the fittest. It was also another reason for Deidara to respect her even more than he did.

But Deidara wasn't the only Akatsuki member she had won over. Pein valued her intellegence, Konan was just happy there was another female, she was a great sparring partner for Itachi, Kisame loved her cooking and having someone to go drink with, Kakuzu enjoyed picking on her lack-of cash, Zetsu just kinda stayed away, and Hidan... well, their "bond" was more complex. She understood Jashin and even participated in some rituals with him. Of course, she wasn't immune to the pain as Hidan was. She is, after all, only human.

"Are you fucking coming or not?!" Hidan yelled from the otherside of Sakura's door, leaning against the concrete wall. The base was cold, as usual, but somehow comforting and it held a certain unexplainable warmth.

"I'm fucking coming goddamnit!" And yes, she picked up her cursing habit from him. After putting her hair in a ponytail, she pushed open her cherryoak door.

"Didn't have to yell, bitch." Hidan chuckled and began walking down the hallway towards his room. He had just come from the prisoner cells, since he enjoyed torturing every single one of them, and decided to get Sakura.

"Any rituals tonight?" She fastened her pace to walk next to him.

"Fuck yeah, but I wanted to do a different one. You know, to see if it pleases Jashin more." Hidan rubbed his thumb over the smooth, silver symbol strung around his pale neck. They then fell into silence. Not one of those awkward ones, but a nice relaxing one. Soon, they reached his room. To Hidan, it was perfectly normal. But to Sakura, it smelled of old blood. Old, visible blood as he never cared to clean up after his rituals.

The only reason why the place didn't have caked-on blood as far as the eye could see was because Sakura cleaned it after every ritual they performed together. He helped, of course. But not much. Sure, he scrubbed a small sponge here and there with her, but he didn't put much effort in it.

"Okay," Sakura grabbed the intracelty carved knives and such from their place and stood outside the red ritual circle painted on his floor. The symbol was that of his rosary-like pendant around his neck, upside-down triangle with a circle around it. "So what will we be doing in your new ritual?" She gave a knife to Hidan and they both began to remove their cloaks. Hidan's muscular chest was bare with grey pants, as he never wore a shirt, and Sakura had only a black tanktop and black spandex-like shorts.

"How the hell should I know? I'm making it up as I go along." He replied, stepping into the circle. He motioned for her to do the same. Oh, he was lying about 'making it up.' He knew _exactly_ what he wanted do to. Of course, it didn't pertain to the ritual. It pertained to something a little bit different...

Sakura shrugged and picked up her own knife. She walked into the circle as well, facing Hidan. She always had a strange attraction towards him. Maybe because he just _got_ her. Maybe because he got her to stop crying and just deal with whatever she was given. Maybe...

The cool touch of metal upon her skin woke her from her thoughts. She noticed how close Hidan was to her and almost blushed. His face was inches from hers, but his focus was on her arm. He held infront of his chest and he dug the blade into her skin and made a single slash on her forearm. It wasn't much pain for her, she barely flinched. He moved to her other arm and repeated the action. The blood gently streamed down her arms. Actually, it felt kinda good. Like she was draining past memories.

"Now just repeat everything I do." Hidan stressed and released her arm. Without a word, she took his own arm and did exactly what he did. Then to the other arm as both his arms bubbled with the familiar liquid. He took the knife and gently lifted the bottom of her shirt. Around her navel, he carved Jashin's symbol. What he did next was unexpected. He bent down and licked the blood from her stomach. As he did that, she stood there frozen, surpressing the heavy blush that was sure to appear now.

Once her belly was clean, he retreated up and smirked at her. She gulped and carved the symbol with her blade. She licked her lips as the blood came up and dribbled down. She had always liked the taste of blood, so it wasn't bad to do the task. Just _who_ she was doing it _to_ was the problem. She pressed her tongue to his own blood and cleaned it up. It was hard to pull away, being it was_ Hidan_, but just remembering that made her blush which is what brought her from those thoughts.

Before she could fully pull away, he brought her close again, his sturdy hand clenching her shoulder. With the other hand, his knife tore open the very shoulder his hand resided on. This move was an unexpected one so Sakura, instinctively, gasped. He cut her shoulder and arm twice more then moved to the other one. This time, he didn't clean it up. Actually, he put his fingers on either side of the biggest gash and pressed down and together - making more of the fluid drain out.

Sakura looked down at the blood pooling at her feet. She was loosing so much, she started to feel dizzy... Hidan let out a chuckle.

"What the fuck is so funny?!" Sakura snapped, her eyes piercing his own.

"You are, bitch," He returned her intense glare, "your still too weak. Too weak to handle all the blood, right?" There was a tinge of arrogance that always held in his voice whenever he teased her.

"Hell no! Its just, unlike you, ya fucking immortal, people feel the effects of loosing too much blood."

"Nice excuse."

"Shut the fuck up asshole!"

"I will if..."

"......if what?" She was reluctant to ask.

"If..." Before saying anything else, he smirked and pulled Sakura to him. This time, there was no knife in hand. No want of blood in his eyes. Only... _lust_. His mouth captured her own ferociously. In truth, she didn't mind the cruel roughness there was in it. It was what made him Hidan. Before they could pull away, Sakura fainted from the bloodloss, leaving a laughing Hidan to bring her downstairs to a wide-eyed Deidara who threatened to kill him if Sakura died.

"It was all apart of the ritual, you fucking pansy."

_the end_

Well that was... interesting. Sorry if this wasn't what you all expected. But yeah, hoped you liked it. Or atleast ONE of you...

_your SLEEP DEPRIVED authoress..._

_kunoichixakura_


End file.
